The invention relates to a corrugated tube made of flexible plastic material for encasing lines, having circumferential peaks and troughs distributed in alternating succession over its axial length.
Corrugated tubes of this type are used in a wide variety of fields of application, for example in the automotive industry, where cables or cable looms, lines or the like are accommodated in their interior and are protected against unwanted external influences by the corrugated tube surrounding them.
In the case of fields of application where moving applications of such corrugated tubes are concerned, such as in robotics when laying lines along robot arms or also in the case of bus joints whose joint play continuously acts on the laid corrugated tubes, there is a requirement that the corrugated tubes used must have great flexibility on one hand and, on the other hand, high abrasion resistance. However, these are contradictory requirements for the materials for the corrugated tubes. Materials with high flexibility generally have a high adhesion and, as a result, poor abrasion resistance, while materials with high abrasion resistance generally have low friction and relatively high hardness. These difficulties mean that such fields of application usually require the use of multi-part solutions for the corrugated tubes to be used here.